


Chicken

by Leuzkra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Making Out, sort of based on that pocky game, yes i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuzkra/pseuds/Leuzkra
Summary: “What?” Dave said innocently. “I wanted your pocky.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> idk, man. i wrote this as if it were set in the new universe and dave and karkat weren't already together, but it doesn't matter lmao. it's not that deep.

Karkat absently reached into his box of pocky while he read his book. His _perfectly intellectual_ romance book. He and Dave were sitting against a tree in an attempt to “go outside more”, as Jade had asked them to before leaving to visit Rose and Kanaya for the weekend. His fingers moved spasmodically in the box, crinkling the foil inside so much he couldn’t hear the music coming from the earphones he was sharing with Dave. He grabbed the box violently and shoved it in front of Dave’s face.

“Dave, did you eat all the pocky?!” Karkat said angrily, yanking the earphone out of Dave’s ear.

Dave frowned and paused his music. “No? I mean, you definitely had one when you opened it…”

“Yes, douchenozzle, one! And you had the rest of the box!” Karkat said, waving the box wildly.

“Chill, bro. You bought two boxes.”

Karkat got the second box out of his bag. “You’re right, I did. And you don’t get any of this one.”

Dave pouted. “C’mon, you know you want to share.”

Karkat stuck a pocky in his mouth. “No, I don’t think I do anymore.” With that, they each put an earphone back in and Karkat went back to his pocky.

As he rested the pocky in his mouth, removing his hands and lightly sucking on it, he watched Dave from the corner of his eye. He was slumped against a tree, playing some dumb game on his phone called “Kwazy Cupcakes”. And he’d had the nerve to make fun of Karkat’s novel for making his brain dribble out of his ears. At least his book never replaced letters in words to sound “cute.” (Dave had insisted he only played ironically, but Karkat could hear him playing it in the middle of the night, when he thought Karkat was asleep. He was addicted, and Karkat was going to wait until the perfect moment to use that fact against him.) Karkat got a new pocky. Dave glanced up when he heard the rustling, and Karkat sucked the tip, pulling the stick slightly further into his mouth. Dave’s lips thinned and he went back to his game. Karkat restrained the urge to roll his eyes. Both he and Dave both knew that Karkat was going to give in and share, so he wasn’t sure why Dave had looked so angry. He gave a quiet sigh and went back to his book. It was no secret that Dave was moody.

He was working on his third pocky, holding the tip between his lips, when he glanced up and saw that Dave was staring at him. Or just had his head positioned towards him- the shades made it impossible to tell. As the pocky hung off of his lip, Karkat titled his head curiously at Dave. All at once, Dave was right in front of Karkat’s face, and was gone again, taking with him a large portion of Karkat’s pocky.

“What the fuck was that for, asshole?” Karkat yelled, still keeping the remaining pocky in his mouth.

“What?” Dave said innocently, once again slumped against the tree. “I wanted your pocky.”

Karkat felt his cheeks slowly turn red, the heat suffusing itself along his entire face and neck. He wished he could say it was purely because he was angry, but no- That sounded decidedly sexual, and Karkat was very much affected by it.

As he sucked the tip of the remaining pocky and thought about why Dave would be so weird, instead of just reaching over him and grabbing the box, Dave put his face in front of Karkat’s again. Karkat reeled back and hit his head on the tree. He winced, but stared at Dave, who was still staring at Karkat. Probably. Heh, that was a thought. Maybe his eyes were actually closed, and Dave was sleep-stealing Karkat’s pocky, and that’s why he was being so weird. “Finish your pocky, Karkat,” Dave said in a low voice, and shit, did it suddenly get really hot outside? Karkat was breathing like he’d just run a marathon. He was far too aware of everything around him, especially the small amount of space between their faces. “Or I’ll finish it for you,” Dave continued, pulling back to his original spot against the tree, but no longer slumped. He was sitting as if he wanted to look apathetic, but the tenseness in his shoulders and the way his lips were pressed together so hard they were white gave him away.

Karkat held his head high. He looked right at Dave’s sunglasses, then realised all he could see was himself, looking ridiculous. He shifted his eyes to the centre of Dave’s face. He waggled the pocky between his lips like an invitation, raising his eyebrows. Karkat wasn’t sure, but- did he see Dave’s shoulders lower? And had his head turned slightly away from Karkat? Had- Had Karkat won? Karkat frowned. He had, but he wasn’t as excited about it as he thought he’d be. In fact, he almost felt… disappointed? He almost laughed at himself. Of course he felt disappointed. He had thought Dave was going to take the short stick out of Karkat’s mouth with his own, devour it, and then return to Karkat to devour him too.

Karkat rolled his eyes, both at his own thoughts, far too affected by his romance books and movies, and at Dave’s inability to follow through on his threat. “Chicken,” he said, swallowing his pocky and grabbing Dave’s face, clumsily turning it towards him. He surged forward, swung himself onto Dave’s lap, and gently brushed his lips against Dave’s. He pulled back and smirked at Dave, who looked utterly shocked.

Karkat went to sit back against the tree, but Dave grabbed his wrist. With his other hand, Dave slowly reached up to Karkat’s head and put his hand in his hair. He pushed Karkat’s head towards him, and Karkat willingly followed. Their lips touched again, and neither of them moved. Karkat felt Dave snicker under him. That was enough to get Karkat to crush his face against Dave’s, biting his lower lip. Dave gasped, and it made Karkat forget the pain he was in from smashing his forehead into Dave’s shades. Karkat tore his wrist from Dave’s grasp to put it along the side of Dave’s face, and Dave moved his now free hand to Karkat’s hip. Karkat felt himself getting red in the face again, but ignored it, focusing on getting Dave to make that sound again. He succeeded when he moved from Dave’s lips to his neck, licking just below his Adam’s apple. It was followed by a “fuck, Karkat…” which seemed to be enough to get Dave to pull away. They stared at each other, and both ducked their head in laughter. Dave brushed his fingers against the spot on Karkat’s head where he had hit Dave’s shades. “Are you alright?” He asked, still smiling.

“I’m fine, fuckass, but I’d be better if you didn’t wear those fucking atrocities all the time.” Karkat said. It was true, now- Dave’s cool fingers along Karkat’s face made him totally forget what pain even was.

“We’re actually outside- you know what, never mind. Here,” Dave said, and removed his shades. Karkat tried to hide his smile, and failed. Dave rested his forehead against Karkat’s.

“I win,” Karkat said decisively.

Dave moved away slightly, raising an eyebrow. “Oh really?” He asked. Karkat only nodded, smiling at Dave in a way that could only be considered a challenge. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to beat you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i should be studying for my exams. yes, i've been watching brooklyn 99 instead of studying *or* writing, and yes i can't fucking help myself with the references. #sorrynotsorry


End file.
